Collateral Damage
by Kalle Blomkvist
Summary: Arendelle has been searching for the Ice Queen for ten years. With Princess Anna's coronation a month away, the pressure to find her rises. The hunt is stalled when Anna's carriage crashes and she goes missing. Arendelle doesn't know that she's in the care of a mysterious and reserved woman. Will Anna discover her true identity? (M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1**

"Your Highness?"

There was a brief rap at the door.

"Princess Anna? May I come in?"

Anna groaned from under the covers. "Go ahead, Margit."

Margit entered the bedroom with a dress in tow. Anna blinked, unable to remember why she was supposed to wear such a formal gown that day.

Of course. Today marked a month until her 18th birthday. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and Margit turned her back to give the Princess privacy. Anna slid her legs into the dress and sat at the vanity, letting Margit know it was okay to turn back around. Margit began to brush her auburn curls and smiled at her through the mirror. They began small talk, but Margit's brush strokes slowed as she saw Anna's eyes fall.

"Tell me what worries you, my dear," She said.

Anna gave her a small smile. She had known Margit for years. She had been working for the Royal Family for nearly 20 years, and had been one of the closest of the staff to the Queen and King. When they died, Margit took on a motherly role with Anna, and had been there for her since she was eight years old. It was now ten years later, marked by Margit's greying hair and recent 48th birthday.

Anna sighed and dropped her shoulders. "I'm nervous for today. A lot is happening that I don't have much control of." She raised her eyes to meet Margit's. "Do you think I'll be able to handle all of this?"

Margit smiled softly and brushed the hair from Anna's eyes. "Anna, I think you can handle anything: you've yet to prove me otherwise. Now come on, we've got to lace you up. Your meeting starts in 15 minutes."

All the men at the table rose when Anna entered the room. She had elected for pinned-up hair and a more professional gown in note of the occasion. She wanted to appear as mature and put-together as possible. She nodded curtly to no one in particular, and they all took their seats after the princess.

Johan Nielsen, Chair of The Committee, rose again and cleared his throat. "As you all know, today marks exactly a month until Princess Anna's 18th birthday. We will, of course, celebrate accordingly and immediately after that celebration we'll commence the coronation ceremony. From that point on," Johan's eyes met Anna's politely. "Her Highness will be Her Majesty the Queen."

Members of The Committee applauded and Anna smiled, quietly thanking everyone around the table. She swallowed hard and wiped her palms over her dress before standing, and Johan returned to his seat. "I want to formally thank The Committee of Arendelle for its ten years of service. All of you rose up to positions of great responsibility in a time of need after my parents' passing. If they were here today, I know they would be just as grateful," She said, warm eyes scanning the room. The Committee had been an emergency group formed shortly after her parents' death. With the next of kin being too young to take the throne, The Committee, consisting of high members of the government working together to make policy decisions, was created to hold office until Anna came of age. They had served Arendelle well, and no one had argued that when Anna turned 18, The Committee would dissipate and Anna's reign would begin.

"I do, however, have one thing I'd like to address before coronation." Anna's eyes chilled and her expression hardened as she made eye contact with a man leaned back in a chair in the far corner of the room. "Chief Westergaard, I heard there was an update in the search for the Ice Queen."

The men squirmed in their seats as an uncomfortable silence fell across the room. Hans Westergaard rose, straightening his Guard uniform. "Yes, Your Highness. The Guard received a tip from a nearby town claiming that their weather patterns have been uncharacteristically sporadic. This wouldn't necessarily be unusual, but we are entering our summer months. They claim to have had a blizzard two days ago."

Anna pursed her lips, thinking. She thanked the Chief and wrapped up the meeting. She needed time and space to think about the Guard's next move. Everyone knew that wherever the Ice Queen went, it was only a matter of time before a blizzard would give away her location. They had to move quickly if they hoped to find her, or any information about her whereabouts.

The Ice Queen had been the center of Arendelle folklore for as long as she could remember. She grew up hearing of horror stories of her carnage in villages; shattered homes and frozen bodies left behind without any kind of reason. Her parents had never received a demand letter or contact from the Ice Queen of any kind. Her rampages seemed to come from nowhere, and she would disappear just as quickly. No one had ever _seen_ her. Some claimed she was ancient, somehow fueling immortality with her powers. Some thought she had a bone to pick with the monarchy; maybe she had been from a poor family that never got the help it needed. No tale was ever the same, and no one could ever agree on their opinions of her. She was nearly unreachable.

Hans Westergaard was now 23, and had joined The Guard right when he turned 18. He showed great promise, leading his training class with outstanding marks and handling several high-status investigations with speed and cunning. He flew through the ranks and by his 21st birthday, became the youngest to ever be appointed Chief of The Guard. Arendelle's crime statistics had dropped significantly since his appointing, and he was respected among The Committee. The one case Hans couldn't seem to crack was that of the Ice Queen. He studied the evidence day and night, searched weekly, and still couldn't come up with anything more than previous Chiefs. She haunted Hans, and he considered her to be Arendelle's #1 enemy and adversary. Anna trusted his judgement, and therefore considered her to be equally dangerous. Her coronation was considered, both by The Guard and The Committee, to be a high profile event that very well may attract attention from the Ice Queen. Security was to be beefed up and guards were to never leave her side throughout the day.

Anna sighed as she unpinned her hair, sitting in her study. She opened a window and let the summer breeze enter the room, closing her eyes in thought. She would advise The Committee to give all the resources available to Hans in the following weeks, specifically in order to follow the tip from the village of Troms. The sooner Hans captured the Ice Queen, the better.

 **Chapter 2**

Anna had advised The Committee and Hans now had the Junior Guard at his disposal in order to assist the search for the Ice Queen. She returned to her room and dressed in more casual clothing, and Margit stopped her on her way to the kitchen.

"How did the meeting go, Princess?"

"It went better than I expected, actually. I was nervous, but I think it went smoothly," Anna responded, giving Margit a quick hug. "Thanks for the pep talk this morning. I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

"It's actually lunchtime, but Anders ran out of bread. We were about to go into town to get more, would you like to come?"

Anna agreed that going out would be good for her right now, and summoned her personal guard, who was to accompany her on all trips outside the castle.

Kristoff Bjorgman had been an ice harvester before he was a member of The Guard. After saving a stranger from drowning in one of the fjords, his heroics were rewarded with an option for immediate entry into the Academy of The Guard. He accepted and, while he wasn't as talented as his fellow classmate Hans, his skill granted him the position of Royal Guard. He had been Anna's guard since his promotion two years earlier, and they had a relationship close enough for Anna to consider him one of her closest friends.

Kristoff turned the corner of the hallway in his black Guard uniform, the new red patch of Arendelle sewn onto the chest. The symbol of Arendelle was updated with each rise to power, and design consultants had worked with Anna and decided on a fire-red patch with the crest of the Arnadalr family. His sword swung at his hip and he gave her a crooked grin.

"Feeling like a roadtrip, Red?" He asked, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they embraced. Kristoff was one of the few people that was comfortable with calling the princess by a nickname, and his goofy confidence was charming enough for Anna to let it slide over the years.

Anna, Margit, and Anders, the castle cook, piled into a carriage and Kristoff shut the door behind him. The carriage began to pull away from the castle and the four of them began to chat, Anders gradually becoming more comfortable with the friendliness of the princess. Anna had never liked being high-and-mighty around the citizens of Arendelle, and she strived to make sure that meeting her was just as comfortable and easy as meeting a stranger at the market.

The trip down from the castle was not an easy feat. The road was constantly under maintenance to ensure that no stray stones or weathering patches were loose and subject to fall into the cliff above Arendelle. The castle was positioned on high ground, so the road to Arendelle was steep and treacherous. However, the most worrisome time was during the winter, when snow would cover any visible obstacles. With the air warm and the sun unblocked, the road was now clear and easy to maintain.

At least, that's what Kristoff had thought. He was responsible for the safety of the princess, and her travel to Arendelle was prohibited during the winter months. He had consulted with the groundskeeper before their departure and they had both agreed that the trip would be much simpler now. What they hadn't known was that the snow and ice at the top of the mountain had begun to melt, softening the ground beneath it. Although the groundskeeper had made his rounds of the road earlier that morning, no one could have known that the soft ground would finally give way, and rock fall would strike the carriage transporting the Princess of Arendelle, and send it tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

When the boulder hit the carriage, it struck the side that Kristoff had been sitting on. The world seemed to slow in the following moments, and Kristoff knew that the carriage was about to topple over one of the steepest cliffs on the mountain. He knew that if Anna fell through the door that was now swung open beside her, there was no telling where she would land, and it would take a long time to find her. He stretched out his hand and she began to slide across the bench seat toward the open door, blue eyes wide and frightened. He vaguely acknowledged the searing pain in his arm as the boulder pinned it between itself and the carriage door, and he grabbed a fistful of Anna's dress. Time slowed just a little more, almost frozen. To Kristoff's horror, the dress tore, and Anna disappeared outside the carriage with a sharp scream.

"Anna!"

She had barely missed being crushed by the rolling carriage, which was stopped short as it met the trunk of sturdy tree, nearly snapping in half. Anna, however, had no such luck of being stopped. She had been ejected from the carriage at such alarming speed, she plunged over the cliff in rolls, tree branches snapping against her and roots snagging her dress. She fell for what seemed like an eternity, and wasn't even capable of a scream when her foot jammed underneath a root, and her leg snapped from the pressure. Her body slowed suddenly, and when her head hit a rock nearby, she greeted the following darkness with relief.

* * *

Anna woke with a sharp breath, shooting into an upright position. She groaned and nearly passed out when she was met with the sharp pain in her ribs and shoulder, collapsing back against the pillow beneath her.

Pillow?

Gasping for breath, her eyes searched the room around her. She was in a small cottage, it seemed, lying in a bed near a small table. The table had bloody cloth, first aid equipment, and a glass of water. Anna suddenly realized how incredibly dry her mouth was and reached out her hand to grab the glass. Her ribs and shoulder protested quickly, and she gasped again.

"Let me help you with that," A soft voice said behind her.

Anna nearly flinched from the sudden sound but kept her body still in fear of the pain. She watched a pale hand grasp the cup and bring it to her lips, and she drank greedily. When it was empty and the hand placed it back on the table, the woman behind the hand came into view. Anna's mouth was suddenly dry again.

The woman was tall and slender, dressed in clothes that suggested she was doing work outside that day. Her hair was nearly frost white, braided and thrown over her shoulder. Her collarbone was prominent even through the white cloth shirt, and her pants hung low on her hips. When her sharp blue eyes met Anna's, she gulped. She was stunning.

The woman pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, wetting a washcloth and placing it on Anna's forehead. "My name is El. I found you while I was out picking berries yesterday evening. You were in bad shape, and I brought you back to the cottage to bandage you up. I think you have some broken ribs and definitely a broken leg. Your shoulder was dislocated but I was able to put that back into place."

Anna reached for the water glass again and El helped her take a drink. "Thank you," She said in a rough voice. "Did you say yesterday evening?"

"I did. You've been asleep for nearly a day, it's almost nightfall now." She paused. "Do you want to tell me how you ended up at the bottom of a cliff?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I was riding in a carriage. I think it was hit by something. I fell through the door and got separated from the people I was riding with." She met El's eyes with sudden panic. "Did you find anyone else?"

El shook her head. "You're the only one I found. Who were you riding with?"

"My guard Kristoff, assistant Margit, and cook Anders."

El looked surprised. "Your guard?"

Anna returned the surprised expression. "Well, yes. I'm required to have one accompany me when I leave the castle."

El had been checking Anna's shoulder, and she suddenly became stiff. "Who are you?" She asked flatly, meeting Anna's gaze with stone eyes.

Anna was even more surprised. She had yet to meet an Arendelle citizen who didn't immediately recognize her. She certainly didn't fall far enough to be out of the kingdom's boundaries, and even if she had, the chances of recognition were still high. "Anna Arnadalr, Princess of Arendelle."

El's hands left her shoulder and she rose slowly. She had a confused and worried expression, almost as if she was shocked and holding something back. That expression passed quickly, and she regained composure. She then bowed and said, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't recognize you in the state you're in."

Anna laughed, immediately coughing and holding her side. "Please El, sit down. Anyone that saves my hide at the very least deserves to sit in their own home. You obviously seem to know something medically, could you give me some more information?"

El returned to her seat and took a breath. "It will take time for you to heal. Your leg is my biggest concern. It seems like you snapped it clean in half, and you're in no condition to travel any time soon."

"Are we in Arendelle?"

"No. You're in a cottage on the outskirts of Troms. I travel a pretty big distance when I harvest: I carried you back here."

Anna's eyes swept the toned muscle that was visible under the sleeves of El's shirt and decided that it wasn't a far-fetched concept. "Okay. What's your recommendation?"

El paused and seemed to be grappling with several thoughts at once. She finally said, "I recommend that you stay here and heal. I can help with that process. Once you're stable and strong enough, you'll be able to return to the castle. It's a month until your coronation, and I think you should be able to be back in time for it. Your leg probably won't be completely healed, but it will be better than it is now."

Anna considered the situation for a long time. She eventually agreed that it was the best option for the situation she was in, and thanked El again for her hospitality. El wet the washcloth again and returned it to Anna's forehead. She changed bandages and refilled the water glass, moving the table within Anna's reach. She then fiddled with her hands awkwardly.

"Your Highness, you should get some rest." El spread out on the floor and tucked her arm behind her head.

Anna looked at her incredulously. "Why on earth are you on the floor?"

El laughed. "Does it look like I keep another bed in here? You have all my blankets and pillows, too. It's okay, I'll manage just fine."

Anna's brow furrowed and she considered refusing. After all, it wasn't El's choice to find her at the bottom of a cliff, why should she have to sleep on the floor? But when she thought about having El anywhere near her, there was a quick rush of heat to Anna's cheeks. She looked down and when she saw that El's eyes were closed, she chose silence and fell into a much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

El couldn't sleep that night. She had closed her eyes in the hopes that Anna would fall asleep quickly, which of course, she did. Her injuries were too severe to resist sleep. El scolded herself for ever taking her back to the cottage.

She had been nearly five miles away from her home, looking for berries and other fruits to harvest. The valleys surrounding her cottage were barer than usual, so she had to travel further to get them. She had found Anna in an unconscious heap at the bottom of a cliff. She knew that the cliff was a short distance from Arendelle Castle, but the girl was dressed in casual clothing and she didn't think anything of it. She knew at once that she would need extensive medical attention, and had rolled her onto her back to check the damage. El could tell from the acute angle the girl's knee was resting that it was a clean break. Her arm was also twisted behind her, and El quickly popped the shoulder joint back into place while she was unconscious. Better to do it then than when she was awake. She felt the girl's ribs and checked her breathing, and made the decision to carry her back to the cottage.

She had thrown the girl over her shoulder and made the five mile trek back relatively easily, and laid her out on the bed to begin cleaning. She cleaned the dried blood and dirt from the girl's face. El slowed her actions as her face became clearer. She felt like she knew her. She also felt that this strange girl was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Her hair was was the color of a slow burning fire, freckles dusted across her face like embers. After cleaning around the corner of her mouth with the edge of the washcloth, El could even see three scattered across her smooth lips. El had taken in a long, shuddering breath to stall the skipped heartbeats in her chest. She had turned to get a clean washcloth from the closet, and that had been when Anna woke.

El rolled to her side and looked at the sleeping girl. Now she knew who she was. Anna Arnadalr, Princess of the kingdom of Arendelle. Of course. The one time she finds someone nearly dead at the bottom of a cliff, it had to be royalty. And it had to be _her,_ of all people. El wished that she had dropped her off at the stoop of someone else's doorstep the minute she felt that sense of familiarity.

She was stuck with her now, and at least Anna didn't know who she was. All she had to do was get her healed and return her to the castle. Simple enough.

After nearly two and half hours of restlessness, El fell asleep.

* * *

Anna woke with more pain than she had felt the previous day. She felt sure for a moment that her shoulder was on fire, and gasped from the waves of stinging. Her head was pounding and she could feel that she was in a cold sweat. It seemed like a brick wall was placed on her chest.

She took in another sharp breath and choked out El's name. El jerked awake and after a moment of grogginess, jumped to her feet at the sight of the tears streaming down Anna's face. "What's wrong?"

"Sh..shoulder," Anna panted, face seizing into a tight grimace.

El peeled away Anna's shirt and felt panic rise in her chest. Anna's shoulder was stark red, the entry wound of a branch El had removed raised and angry. "Shit." A piece of wood must have lodged itself in the wound and El had missed it. She put her hand over Anna's forehead and confirmed that she had a very high fever to accompany her infection. Anna, through her haze, nearly groaned in relief from the coolness of El's hand, but it was quickly removed when she rushed to the kitchen.

El pulled an herbal medicine mixture from the cabinet, sat on the side of the bed, and coated the wound with it. Anna hissed from the sting, but over the following moments began to relax as the mix cooled the wound and began to disinfect it. El reached for the washcloth, meaning to put it on Anna's forehead, but Anna yanked her wrist and put El's hand there instead. El's balance was thrown, her free hand landing next to Anna's head. There faces were close enough for El to feel Anna's puff of breath, and she quickly pulled away, still leaving her hand in place. She only then realized that she had taken Anna's shirt off, the princess now left only in a black bra. El watched her chest rise and fall for a moment, noting that her freckles continued over her shoulders and down to the curve of her breasts.

She quickly turned her head, hand still covering Anna's forehead. "Would you like a clean shirt?"

Anna shook her head. "I am way too hot to have a shirt on right now. And your hand is going to stay right where it is for a little bit. It feels amazing! I can't believe your hands are this cold in the middle of summer." Anna closed her eyes and couldn't see El bite her lower lip.

Anna's breathing finally slowed to a regular pace and after several minutes, she fell back asleep. El removed her hand and replaced it with a washcloth, taking the opportunity to replace bandages on her shoulder and ribs. She checked that the makeshift brace she had put on Anna's leg was still in place, and threw a light blanket over her unclothed torso.

El ran her hand through her hair. She needed some space from Anna. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked down to the river to clean herself.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anna felt much better when she woke up a few hours later. She actually felt decent enough to sit up in bed. She frowned when she noticed that the water glass on her bedside table was now empty, and El was nowhere to be seen in the cottage. She was terribly thirsty and was about to try to hop over to the basin of water when the front door opened. Anna froze and her stomach flipped.

El walked through the front door, wringing her hair out with a towel. She had a two-piece bathing suit on and wasn't completely dry yet. Anna swallowed as she watched a drop of water roll from under El's breast, across her toned stomach, and stop at the waistband of her low-hanging shorts. Her eyes raked back up to El's face. Anna instantly regretted that choice when she saw El's tongue dart out to catch the water on her lip.

" _Christ,"_ Anna thought, tearing her gaze away.

Anna was no stranger to these thoughts. She had known she liked girls since she was a kid. Many people thought that she and Kristoff would court each other, and she could understand the mistake if you observed their friendship from the outside. Nobody but them knew, though, that Kristoff was just as put off by women as Anna was by men. This was one of the biggest anchors that kept their friendship in place, in fact.

She had solidified her theory that she was gay when she was seventeen. She had gone to a masquerade party in Arendelle, in disguise of course, and hooked up with a curly-haired girl from the city. Any doubts about her sexuality had flown out the window after that night. She had been with two other girls since then. It's harder to get out and meet people when you're the next in line for the throne. Still, Anna had never felt such quick and primal reactions from her body simply by _looking_ at someone. Her fingers dug into the mattress and she stared intently at the floor.

El had noticed Anna's reactions. She had noticed her stare and had felt heat in every place Anna's eyes landed. Every rational part of her screamed that it was a bad idea to pursue the emotions that were swirling inside her. After all, Arendelle had not been a friend to her over the years, and the last thing she should do was get involved with the person about to take the throne. But the pull and heat were too strong to resist. El crouched in front of Anna, holding back a smirk when her eyes couldn't help but rest at her chest before meeting her gaze. "Did you need something?"

"The water glass is empty. I was thirsty."

Anna had noticed the confidence in El's eyes, and while she refilled the glass, she decided that she wasn't going to embarrass herself by ignoring the pull she felt toward her. El was resting her weight to one hip and giving Anna a full view of long legs and defined muscle. She was rugged, with sharp eyes and a smug grin. She could play games too.

El gave Anna the glass and she drank from it slowly, purposely letting a stream fall from the corner of her mouth to the column of her throat. She didn't miss El's lip bite that time. "Thank you. Did you just come back from the river?"

"Yes, I did. Sometimes there are peeping toms around here, you have to go in a bathing suit."

Anna nodded. "I've been feeling quite grimy. I'd like you to take me there tomorrow so I can get clean, if you're able."

Their eyes met and Anna gave her a smile. El turned and grabbed an apple from the kitchen, taking a bite. "Of course. That will be no problem at all."

* * *

Hans walked from one side of the room to the other impatiently. When the door opened he spun on his heel to see Kristoff enter the room.

"Well?"

Kristoff shook his head and sighed. "We checked a four mile radius around the wreckage. Still no sign of her. One of the scouts found some blood at the bottom of cliff, but there're no drag marks or anything to indicate that whatever left it moved."

"Isn't it safe to assume that it's Anna's blood?"

"Not necessarily. Wildlife fall from the cliff all the time, and a scavenger could've taken the remains back to its den. We have no way of knowing whether or not it's Anna's."

Hans sighed heavily and slumped into a chair. He rubbed his temples. "This is such a shit show. A month before coronation! The Guard was supposed to follow up the Ice Queen lead in Troms, but with Anna missing I had to divide the forces into search parties."

Kristoff stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "The Ice Queen can wait. There'll be another blizzard eventually, we'll be able to find her. You were right to focus The Guard's attention to finding Anna." He paused. "I'm worried about her, Hans. She's bright, but I don't know if she's capable of surviving in the forest on her own. I don't even know if she survived the crash."

Hans stood and put his hand on Kristoff's cheek. "I promise we'll find her, Kris. It will take time, but we'll get it done."

Kristoff smiled and stroked Hans' jaw with his thumb. He nodded, then laughed. "I wish you'd shave these goddamn mutton chops off your face. Are you trying to prove your toughness to the soldiers?"

"They're not mutton chops, they're sideburns!" Hans protested, pushing Kristoff away.

Hans had met Kristoff when they were in the Academy, and had quickly formed a relationship. No one knew of it, though, not even Anna. If anyone discovered the potential conflict of interest in the relationship between the Chief of the Guard and the Royal Guard, they would both be relieved of their positions. Not to mention the homophobic press releases that would follow soon after. This didn't stop them from pursuing their feelings, and they now were at the front of a nearly two-year relationship.

Hans ran his hand over his facial hair with a smirk. "And no, I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm sure I could find a soldier with much more appreciation for my sideburns than you."

Kristoff took Hans' hip and pulled him in for a kiss. "Oh I'm sure you could, Chief."

A knock on the door pulled them apart. After being granted entry, a foot soldier entered the room. "Chief, The Committee has asked to meet with you to discuss any leads in the search for the princess."

"Of course. Tell them I'll be there shortly."

 **Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first story for the Frozen universe: actually, for any universe. I promise I'll bring the story to a close and not abandon it! That being said, my schedule is sometimes hectic so don't expect updates at regular intervals. At the very least, there'll be a new chapter every week, most likely. If you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to let me know how I'm doing, please leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Kalle B.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So…"

El looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

Much to Anna's dismay, her bath had been postponed by a persistent three-day rain. The river was beginning to flood and they were both stuck in the cottage until the storm receded. El was perfectly content sitting in an armchair and reading a book for hours on end, but Anna had no such patience.

It had now been just about a week since her crash, and her ribs and shoulder were healing well. She could manage normal arm movement as long as she didn't strain herself too much. Her leg was slower in its healing process, and she was in no condition to walk yet, but the constant throbbing had subsided.

The past three days had been torture for her. She was stuck in bed all day, and the only form of entertainment El kept on hand was books. She had spent some time reading, but most of it was spent in thought and stealing glances at El.

Anna couldn't help but admire her. Her whole appearance screamed confidence, and she rejected the typical femininity found in most women's clothing. She mostly wore, from what Anna could tell, men's trousers that fit loosely and a tanktop with a jacket. Her hair was nearly always in a single braid, stray bangs hanging over her forehead. She had sharp features and a strong jaw. She was so ridiculously attractive that it almost angered Anna.

El was a creature of habit, and woke every morning to promptly fix a cup of black tea with one scoop of sugar, pick a book and her reading glasses from the shelf, and sit with her legs tucked under her and read for several hours. She would get up to get Anna what she needed, but she never spoke unless Anna struck up a conversation. Anna had talked about herself mostly, and it seemed like she had told El nearly everything about herself. But even when she tried, she could never get more than short and vague answers about personal questions.

Still, Anna was so bored that day that she decided she'd try again. El pursed her lips and her eyes returned to the book. "I'm from the area."

"Any family around here?"

"No."

Anna drummed her fingers on her thigh. "I see." She glanced out the window, staring at the dark and listening to the rain. El had started a fire when the sun set and the wood crackled. El stood and added more wood to the fire, and Anna looked at her profile. "Can I ask you a question?"

El stoked the fire and turned, sitting on her heels. "Of course."

"How do you feel about me taking the throne?"

"With all due respect, I don't follow the government very much. I probably wouldn't notice a difference." When Anna's eyes fell she realized that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She crouched in front of her and rested a hand on her knee. "Are you worried about ruling?"

Anna sighed. "It's never been something I've looked forward to. I don't consider myself to be a person interested in this sort of thing, but there's no one else to take over. I can't ask The Committee to just continue what they're doing and skip out on my responsibilities."

El gave her a soft smile. "I think it will work out just fine for you. I don't know you very well, but it seems like you tackle anything you need to."

Anna returned the smile and they shared a brief silence. She then spoke in a decided tone. "El? I'd like you to sleep with me tonight."

She looked back at Anna with confused eyes. "I'm sorry?"

Anna flushed. "I-I meant in the bed. Not on the floor," She stammered. "I feel awful that you've been sleeping there for so long, your back must be killing you."

"Oh, of course." El stook and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you for offering, my back has been pretty sore. I'll go get ready for bed."

When she closed the bathroom door, Anna fell back against the pillow and smacked her forehead.

Smooth, Anna, very smooth.

* * *

El splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror.

 _You can handle this. You're just sleeping next to her, nothing more has to happen._

She changed into a loose-fitting shirt and went back out into the main room, finding that Anna had also changed into one of her tank tops. El had found that ignoring Anna's beauty over the past week was becoming increasingly more difficult. Anna tied her hair back into a ponytail and patted the space next to her with a smile. El's eyes followed the exposed curve of her jaw briefly and then sat down, pulling the blanket over herself and lying on her back.

The bed was just a little too small for both of them to be laying down and avoiding touching each other. El's shoulder was hanging off the edge of the bed and she shifted uncomfortably. Anna finally huffed, "This isn't going to work," and turned on her side, forehead resting against El's shoulder.

She sighed contently while El lay perfectly still, trying to ignore the hammering in her chest. As Anna drifted into a deeper sleep, her arm came across El's stomach, fingers barely skating underneath the hem of her shirt and resting on El's hip. She exhaled tightly and forced her eyes shut, praying for sleep to distract her from the fire she could feel under Anna's fingers.

 **Hello again!**

 **After reading a review someone left, I realized I didn't explain the time frame very well. This universe is set in the 1940s-1950s, a time period where swords and carriages were still used by royalty, and the luxury of things like indoor plumbing doesn't reach an isolated cottage in the woods.**

 **I chose this time period to toy with some older, traditional aspects of royal processes, while also allowing El's character to not be restricted by hyper-feminine clothing shown in the canon Frozen universe. I hope that this curves any confusion!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kalle B.**


End file.
